Deputy Prime Minister of Georgeland
The Deputy Prime Minister of Georgeland is Georgeland's second-highest Cabinet position and the second-in-command of Georgeland's executive government. They are second to the Prime Minister in their authority. The title of Deputy Prime Minister is given to the deputy leader of the governing party or the leader of the junior partner in a coalition government. The Deputy Prime Minister has almost always held a senior government position as well, often Treasurer or Foreign Minister. The title has been used continuously since 1970, but prior to this a few individuals had been given the title, notably Nathan Keegan during World War II. In 2005, following the election, Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes created a new department, the Department of the Deputy Prime Minister, and appointed his current deputy, Zoë Parker to the role. When she became Prime Minister, Mrs. Parker retained the department, appointing Tom McCully to the position. Opposition leader Sam Richardson said a Conservative government would abolish the Deputy Prime Minister's department, as the office 'served no purpose in strengthening administration' and was 'pointless hackery'. Upon his election as Prime Minister, Richardson's successor Luke Macaulay appointed Martin Higgins as Deputy Prime Minister in addition to his duties as Defence Minister but without a department of his own, reverting to pre-2005 practice. Unlike in some countries, there is no automatic succession and the Deputy PM does not automatically become Prime Minister in the event the leadership falls vacant. It is, however, usual for the President of Georgeland to appoint the Deputy Prime Minister as temporary, acting PM until someone is elected to replace them. The Continuity of Government Act 2004 made this a legal requirement - if there is a Deputy Prime Minister, the President is compelled to appoint him or her on an interim basis if the Prime Ministership is vacant. List of Deputy Prime Ministers of Georgeland Informal *Edward Hollows and Norman Calloway were unofficial deputies to Robert Pearce, but neither was seen as a "Deputy Prime Minister" in the modern sense. *Sir Frederick Eccles was often referred to as "Deputy Prime Minister" under David Turner from 1919 to 1921. *In both of Eccles' governments, James Gray served in senior positions and was acknowledged by Eccles as his deputy, though he held no title as such. *Stanley Baynes was styled as "Senior Minister" and held the official No. 2 position in Bradford Smith's government 1950-53. *Arthur Leyton was referred to as "Deputy Prime Minister" by the press and Parliament, but did not hold the title officially. Formal No. Name Party Assumed office Left office 1 Nathan Keegan Labour 9 October 1942 14 May 1948 2 Bradley Van Goen Labour 9 September 1970 17 June 1973 3 John Curry Labour 17 June 1973 18 March 1977 4 Noel Quarton Labour 18 March 1977 17 August 1978 5 Harry Pollack Labour 1 October 1978 4 November 1979 6 Gordon Freeman Conservative 4 November 1979 16 July 1982 7 Frank Kearney Conservative 16 July 1982 19 December 1983 8 Jim King Labour 19 December 1983 4 November 1979 9 Tom Garden Democratic 16 April 1987 3 May 1992 10 Leonard Hand Democratic 3 May 1992 17 February 1995 11 Shawn Hedges Conservative 17 February 1995 20 October 1995 - Leonard Hand Democratic 20 October 1995 7 August 1997 12 Andrea Perkins Democratic 7 August 1997 13 May 1999 13 David Shore Conservative 13 May 1999 9 June 1999 - Andrea Perkins Democratic 13 May 1999 11 December 2002 14 Warren Barker Democratic 2002-2004 Liberal Democratic 2004 11 December 2002 28 July 2004 15 Zoe Parker Liberal Democratic 28 July 2004 30 July 2005 16 Tom McCully Liberal Democratic 30 July 2005 13 March 2007 17 Michael Boyle Liberal Democratic 13 March 2007 6 July 2007 18 Martin Higgins Conservative 6 July 2007 13 August 2010 19 Robbie Jones Liberal Democratic 13 August 2010 2 August 2015 20 David Keeler Liberal Democratic 2 August 2015 22 January 2019 - Robbie Jones Liberal Democratic 22 January 2019 1 July 2019 21 Edwina Haggard Reform 1 July 2019 Incumbent Category:Georgeland Category:Titles